


It Started with a Tweet

by Vyxyn



Series: When Cap Meets Lady Loki [2]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Anxiety, Captain America the Winter Soldier - Freeform, F/M, Fluff, Twitter, friends on a sugar high
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-01-15
Updated: 2015-03-11
Packaged: 2018-03-07 14:58:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,521
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3176522
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vyxyn/pseuds/Vyxyn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sequel to Anxiety, Loki and Captain America.</p>
<p>Captain America the Winter Soldier is out, but Chris can't seem to get Molly off his mind. After a few vague Tweets that aren't vague to Amy or Sophie, they take it upon themselves to get Chris and Molly together.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Soldiers, Sugar and Surprises

Molly watches Captain America The Winter Soldier with wide eyes. Six months earlier, she was in a back room at San Diego being calmed by Captain America himself. Now she sits in a crowded cinema with Amy and Sophie, admiring the splendour that is Chris Evans.

He looks good. REALLY good. Bulging biceps, perfect smile, and that ass? Just, wow. By the end of the movie, Molly is all squirmy. The need to go home and deal with the added pressure below the belt is growing strong. The walk out to the carpark was filled with chatter and excitement.

“How awesome was that! I loooooooved the Falcon. Damn Anthony Mackie is cool.”

"I know! And loved Black Widow too. She seriously kicked major ass in this movie. So glad they didn't make her Cap's love interest."

"Me too. And Maria Hill was kick ass as well. Way cooler than she was in Avengers. What did you think Molly?" Amy asks.

Sophie pokes Molly in the arm. "Where is your brain girl? You've been extremely quiet. Didn't you like it?"

Molly is startled out of her imagination. "Huh? No, I loved it! It was fantastic. My favourite of all the Marvel movies actually."

Amy laughs. "Wouldn't have anything to do with your boyfriend now would it?"

"He's not my boyfriend Amy. We just comforted each other at a time we both needed the support."

"He undressed you."

"Because I was having a panic attack and I needed help out of my corset! We've been through this a thousand times."

"Maybe we have trouble believing you, that's all." Amy and Sophie looked at each other.

Molly sighs. "Look, that day was the first and last time I saw him. We didn't exchange any details. Not even Twitter handles. Nothing happened other than what I said. No pashing, no touching, no frickle frackle. Nothing."

Molly pauses, waiting for Amy or Sophie to respond. They didn't. Another sigh from Molly. "Can we drop it? Please?"

Amy and Sophie reply in unison, "Ok Molly, we'll drop it."

"Thank you. Now lets get home I'm freaking starving."

The ladies make their way home in silence. Molly was sitting in the back by herself, distracted by whatever was on her screen, so didn't see the looks that passed between Amy and Sophie in the front. While Sophie was driving, Amy pulled out her phone and looked up Chris on Twitter. She wasn't following him, but remedied that once she saw one of his Tweets. Amy looks up with wide eyes at Sophie and mouths, 'he's looking for her!'

They pull into their driveway and hop out of the car, Amy and Sophie practically bubbling with excitement. Molly is still looking at her phone. Amy casually asks "Do you follow Chris on Twitter, you guys?"

Sophie replies, "No I don't, maybe Molly does?"

"Nah. I stopped following him months ago."

"Oh ok. Cool. You making dinner Mol?" Amy almost pleads.

"Yeah I am. That ok?"

"Perfect."

Molly walks off to the kitchen to start dinner, Amy and Sophie stand glued to the spot. Once they hear the banging of pots and pans, Sophie looks at Amy "What's going on?"

Amy pulls out her phone, "Oh my god Soph look at this Tweet. Sent two days ago".

Sophie takes the phone and reads the Tweet. "Sometimes you just wish that you'd taken that chance."

Sophie looks up at Amy, "I don't get it."

"Soph, read the next one!" Amy is bouncing with excitement.

"Six months of regret can be hard."

"Amy, he could mean anything!"

"KEEP READING!!!!"

"Wherever you are Miss Loki, I'm thinking of you. OH MY GOD AMY."

"I KNOW!!!!"

"Do we tell Molly?"

"No!! We should contact him and then he can contact her and then they can get married and live happily ever after!"

"How much sugar did you have at the movies Amy?"

"SO MUCH. So do you want to message him or should I?"

"Yeah, no I should do it. You are too high."

"OK!!" Amy takes back her phone, and Sophie pulls out hers. With what could only be described as an evil laugh, Sophie types frantically, and with a flourish presses Tweet.

Amy and Sophie put their phones away and head into the kitchen, not expecting any kind of reply. How many celebrities reply to their fans?

An hour later with full bellies and their laptops or tablets nearby, Molly, Amy, and Sophie all plonked themselves on the couch and scrolled with social media with the tv on in the background.

Sophie opens up her Twitter. "OH. MY. GOD. Amy!" Sophie shoves her laptop in Amy's face. There on the screen was a direct message from none other than Chris Evans.

Molly looks on at this interaction. "Everything ok?"

"Yes! Everything is fine! Completely fine. Just a Pretty Little Liars thing" says Sophie.

Amy reads Chris' message "If you are Molly's friend, please let me know how I can get a hold of her. I've been thinking about her."

Amy starts to type a reply, "We are Molly's friends! We gave you her room number at Comic Con!"

Two minutes later, another reply comes through. "Of course! Amy and Sophie right? Molly told me all about you two."

"And so she should! We are awesome after all. Look Chris, Molly has her laptop open. Why don't you email her?"

Amy gives Chris Molly's email address, and waits for a reply. "Thank you ladies. I really appreciate it! Will email her right now."

Sophie and Amy giggle to themselves. Molly isn't going to know what hit her!

Molly is scrolling through Tumblr, looking at the gif sets from The Winter Soldier, when her email pings. She flicks across to her email.

***  
From: Evans, Chris  
To: Ackers, Molly  
Date: 2014, 29th June  
Subject: Hello Miss Molly

Dear Molly,

I really hope this is you. Your friends Amy and Sophie gave me your email address. Hope you don't mind!

It seems I haven't been able to get you off my mind. I wonder how you are, what you are doing. I really wish that we'd exchanged contact information six months ago.

I really really hope you are ok. And I hope you reply.

Take care,

Chris

***

Molly blinks a few times. "Ummmmm. Guys. Chris Evans just emailed me."

"Bwahahahaha yay!!! I knew he'd email you!" Amy giggles.

Sophie looks at Amy. "Still hasn't worn off huh."

"Nooooooooooooo hahahaha."

"Why is he emailing me? Which one of you gave him my email address?"

“It was me!!!” says Sophie with a flourish.

“I’m guessing there is a story here, that if you know what’s good for you both, you’ll start telling me” Molly says with furrowed brows.

Hyper-Amy starts “Ok. So. A few days ago, Chris tweeted basically saying that he misses you without actually saying it was you because you know, how many Lady Loki’s did he comfort at Comic Con? Anyway, so Soph sent him a Tweet and then he sent her a DM and then she gave him your email. But she wouldn’t let me do it because I’m bouncing.”

“Smart move Soph.”

“Thanks Mol” says Sophie with a nod.

Molly opens up Twitter and looks at Chris’ timeline. She see’s the Tweets from a few days ago. This brings a smile to her face, so she takes a screenshot to save for later. She tabs back to her email and clicks reply.

***  
Hi Chris,

It is I, the panicking Lady Loki. I’m doing much better since the last time you saw me, mind you, I haven’t really put myself in a similar position again.

Saw The Winter Soldier with Amy and Sophie today. Was truly brilliant. Well done :)

How have you been? I’d expect with the movie now released you’d be incredibly busy. Thanks for giving me some of your time to send your email. I’m happy to hear from you.

And thank you for thinking of me.

Take care,

Molly

***

While Molly is emailing Chris, Amy, in her sugar-induced hyperstate, decides to send Chris Molly’s mobile number, while Sophie looks on in shock. Amy just shrugs and whispers “Can’t hurt Soph.”

After the email and the message is sent, Molly sits back with a sigh. She goes back to Tumblr, and flicks between that and YouTube. After about ten minutes, Molly’s mobile phone rings. It’s a number she doesn’t recognise, but at least it’s not a blocked number.

“Hello?”

“Hi Molly, it’s Chris.”

“Evans?”

“Evans.”

“Wow. How are you?”

“I’m good Molly. How are you?”

“A little stunned. Today has been weird. Actually the last 2 hours have been weird. What are you up to?”

"Well I was just thinking of you actually. Are you free tonight? Want to meet up for a coffee or something?"

"Sure, I'd love to."

"Perfect, how about at the Coffee Bean on Sixth, do you know that place?"

"I do! They have the best pie there."

"Excellent. Meet there in 15 minutes?"

"Ok Chris. See you there."

Molly hangs up and looks at her phone in disbelief. She then carefully places the phone down, grabs two pillows and throws one at each of the girls. “Who gave him my number!?!?!?”

Amy bounces up and down in her spot on the sofa. “I did! It was me! You guys are sooooooooo going to get married!! Oh my god, name your first baby Amy!!!”

“Ok I’m leaving now. You need to drink some water to flush out the sugar you crazy woman.”

“Hell no! This buzz is fun!”

Molly gets up from the sofa with a giggle and goes to her room to grab her handbag. Walking back down the stairs, the nerves start to kick in. 

“Don’t wait up for me ladies!” she calls as she walks out the door.

“We will!” the return in unison.


	2. Coffee, Pie, and Smiles

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Molly meets Chris at the Coffee Bean on Sixth!

Molly sits behind the wheel of her car in the car park of the Coffee Bean on Sixth. Her shaky hands grip the steering wheel, while she tries to calm her breathing. Another panic attack would be most inconvenient right about now.

She closes her eyes and takes a deep breath in, holds for a few seconds, and then exhales, opening her eyes in time to see Chris walk into the cafe. Molly swoons as he looks divine, wearing form fitting black pants, tight black sweater, and as he turns his head, she can see his handsome, bearded face. 

“Oh god, what are you thinking Molly?”

After another deep breath, Molly unclenches her now white fingers from the steering wheel, gathers her bag, and makes her way into the cafe. Having watched Chris enter, she knows exactly where he is, and walks up nervously to the table. The nerves fly away once Chris looks up, sees Molly, and smiles, possibly the most beautiful and genuine smile she has ever seen.

Molly smiles just as beautifully as Chris in return. “Hi Chris.”

Chris stands and envelopes Molly in his muscular arms, burying his head in her neck. Molly returns the hug and gives him a squeeze, which he returns, pulling a giggle from Molly. “It’s good to see you too Chris”.

Chris pulls away slightly, “You look good Molly. And happy. You look happy.”

“I am Chris. So do you! And may I say your beard is spectacular.”

“Oh? You like it huh? I think it makes me look more manly.”

“Because you totally look a pretty princess without it.”

Chris roars with laughter and clutches his left boob in typical Chris style. “Take a seat Molly” as he points to the chair opposite him. The waitress comes up with the menus, and hands one to Chris.

“Oh Molly! How are you? It’s been awhile” as she hands Molly her menu.

“I know Lisa, I've been busy with work and a couple of side projects. But I’m good! How are you?”

“Good Molly! Who’s your friend?” Lisa raises an eyebrow and tilts her head towards Chris. Molly raises an eyebrow in return.

“This is my friend Chris. Chris, this is Lisa. She’s been working here ever since I moved to the US over a year ago. She’s been very kind to this poor Aussie.”

Chris stands, and extends his hand. “Hi Lisa, it’s lovely to meet you.”

Lisa gingerly takes his hand, and shakes, “It’s nice to meet you too Chris.”

Chris sits back down with a smile. Lisa turns and smiles at Molly, “Well I’ll leave you two to decide what you’d like, I’ll come back in five.” She turns around and walks away, but halfway back to the counter she turns and gives two thumbs up to Molly.

Molly stifles a giggle and turns back to Chris. “So your movie has JUST come out, how on earth do you have time to come and have coffee with me?”

“Promo stuff starts tomorrow actually. I wanted something nice and happy before I have to spend the next few weeks talking non stop.”

“Few weeks? Where are you going for these promos?”

“Well, around the US. I leave for New York tomorrow. Then from there, London, some time in Europe, then Japan, Indonesia, and we finish off in Australia.”

“You are going to Australia? Awesome!”

“Would be better if you were coming with me. I mean, you speak the language and all.”

“Yes, Australian is a deeply confusing language and the people are even more so.”

“Well all except one.”

“Who, Hugh Jackman?”

Again Chris laughs, throwing his head back and grabbing his boob. Molly can’t help but laugh along with him.

“Are you aware Chris, of just how ridiculously infectious your laugh is?”

“I do! I have been told that before. But I meant it, you know. It would be better if you were coming with me.”

Molly is happy, excited and confused all at once. She squirms in her chair. “Are you sure? I mean, why? We've met once. It was great and weird because, well, I was freaking the fuck out. And I’ll be forever grateful for your help back at the hotel. But ... I ... Well ...” 

Chris reaches across the table and takes Molly’s hand. “Molly, it’s ok. Whatever it is, you can say it. You’re safe with me.”

Molly takes a deep breath. “Ok. Well. You are you. And I’m me. I’m an anxiety ridden geek, who is slightly obsessed with the Marvel universe, who spends copious amounts of time with her head stuck in books and comics, and as well as working full time, is studying at uni via correspondence. I blog, and Tweet, and write fan fiction. I fall asleep listening to NASCAR. I can’t listen to Metallica while driving or I’ll speed. I’m weird, really weird. The last relationship I was in was an eternity ago. I haven’t been on a date since then. I have no idea what I’m doing in that regard. I’m just so completely clueless!!”

Molly is breathing heavily after venting. She looks at Chris, expecting him to pull his hand away, make excuses and leave. Instead he looks confused. 

“What did you mean by ‘you are you’?”

Molly’s turn to look confused. “I thought that would be obvious Chris! I mean, you are Chris Evans, Captain America, actor, director, meatball. You are incredibly talented, and even MORE good looking. You are funny, and lovely, and smell good.” She finishes with a sigh.

Chris just blinks. Molly continues. “I mean, you could have anyone you wanted. Anyone. You’re here with me, and I’m just so … I’m so plain.”

Chris finally pulls back. He slumps back in his chair looking stunned. “Is that what you think? That you are plain?” 

“Well yeah. That’s what I think. But it’s not a bad thing right? I mean, I’m not ugly or anything, but you know.”

Chris is incredulous. He shakes his head. At that moment, Lisa comes back to take their order, looking a Molly just as incredulously. She mouths “What did you say?” to Molly, and Molly just gives a quick shake of the head, warning Lisa to not go there.

Lisa speaks “What can I get for you? Have you decided?”

Molly quickly jumps in “Yes! I’d love the blueberry pie with custard and cream, and a pot of tea please.”

Lisa turns to Chris, “And for you?”

Chris is still dumbstruck. “Ah, you know what? I’ll have the same. Sounds good. Thanks Lisa.”

“No worries guys.” She takes up the menus and glares at Molly to not say anything else stupid that could render Chris speechless again.

Chris shakes his head and leans forward again, grabbing both of Molly’s hands into his. “Molly, you are far from plain. Really. I find you to be thoroughly fascinating, and I look very much forward to getting to know you better. If you’ll let me of course. And I think you are beautiful. Even when you have horns on your head and the glow stick of destiny.”

“You think I’m beautiful? Are you high?”

Chris chuckles. “No I’m not. Look, I understand you have feelings of self doubt, but I hope that given time, I can show you how lovely and wonderful you are. Will you let me?”

Tears begin to form in Molly’s eyes. Chris strokes her hands with his thumbs and smiles gently at her. Molly nods. “Yes Chris, I’ll let you. I'd really like that.”

The smile on Chris’ face gets even wider, and he squeezes her hands. “Oh Molly, I’m so glad.” 

Lisa appears with their pie and tea, and another raised eyebrow for Molly. “Anything else I can get for your two?”

“I’m good thanks Lisa. Chris?”

“I’m good too.”

“Well if you need me, just holler” Lisa says as she saunters away.

A comfortable silence descends upon Chris and Molly, as they pour their tea and delve into their blueberry pie.

“Oh my god this is so good” Chris says with a mouthful.

“Mmmmm hmmmm.” Molly replies.

The silence resumes as they continue eating. Chris finishes first and with a contented sigh falls back against his chair. He watches as Molly takes a sip of her tea, savouring the warmth and flavour, and placing the cup gently in the saucer. She takes her last bite of pie and smiles at Chris. “That really was delicious.”

“It was Molly. You picked well.”

“Thanks Chris. So tell me more about the promos? Are they as big of a pain in the ass as I imagine? I’d go postal after being asked the same question a million times.”

“Yeah it gets a bit much. But it’s a part of the job you know? I have to do it, despite hating it. It’s not the fans though, they are awesome. It’s the media. They are so … they’re just …”

“Completely moronic?” Molly interrupts.

“Yes! Perfectly said. But it’s not too bad this time. It’s only two weeks. Anything for the Avengers is always much longer.”

“Well I look forward to seeing you on tv. You know, because you won’t be in front of me sipping tea.”

“I know. If you don’t mind, I’d like to keep in contact while I’m away. You help keep me calm.”

“I’d like that Chris. Whenever you need me, I’ll be there. Well, on the other end of the phone.”

“Good. I have your email and your mobile number. I really hate to do this, but I need to go. Early start.”

“Yes! Of course!”

Molly and Chris get up, and Molly heads over to pay.

“It’s already taken care of Molly. Can I walk you to your car?”

Molly looks at Chris with a cheeky grin. “That was incredibly shifty of you Mr Evans! When did you pay?”

“Before you got here.”

“I’m just going to say a quick goodbye to Lisa and I’ll meet you outside. That ok?”

“Sure.”

Molly makes her way over to Lisa and gives her a quick hug. “I’ll see you soon?”

“You better as I’m thinking there is a lot you need to tell me!”

“Yep I’ll fill you in on all the gossip.”

“Bye Molly!” Lisa turns back around and grabs a plate to take over to another customer.

Molly walks out the door to find a smiling Chris.

“Thanks so much for meeting me tonight Molly. I’m so glad I've gotten to see you before I go. And I look forward to seeing you again when I return.”

“No thank you Chris. I’ve had a lovely time. And I’m so happy I got to see you again.”

Chris wraps Molly up in another hug, she responds in kind. He holds her, then delicately kisses the top of her head. Molly looks up at Chris and smiles. He then leans down and gently presses his lips against hers. Chris feels Molly relax against him , so he deepens the kiss, with Molly parting her lips to allow Chris access. After what seems like hours, Chris pulls away.

“Darling Molly I have to go. But I’m so glad I got to kiss you first. I’ve wanted to do that for a long time.”

“Well I’m glad you did. That was … wow.”

“Good.” Chris kisses Molly again and unwraps himself from her. “I’ll be in touch. I promise. And when I get back I’m going to take you to my favourite restaurant. Ok?”

“Ok. Deal.” 

Molly watches Chris walk to his car and get in. He backs out of the parking space and driver off, waving to Molly as he drives past. Molly is in a daze as she walks to the driver’s side door, still feeling Chris’ lips on hers. She unlocks the door and slides into her seat, putting her seatbelt on, then starting the car.

Somehow she makes it home, pulling into the driveway, still with a goofy smile adorning her face. Molly gets out of the car, locks the door, and walks up the path. She notices that there are still lights on in the house. 

“Brace for impact Molly” she says as she reaches for the door knob. The door swings open.

“Hi honeys I’m home!”


	3. Telling the Girls

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Molly comes home, and fills in Amy and Sophie on her date with Chris.

“We’re in here Molly!” Amy calls out from the lounge room.

After locking the front door, and taking a deep breath, Molly makes her way into the lounge room. She dumps her bag on the floor and walks over to her seat, a comfy purple recliner with a handmade cupcake and pizza pillow.

Plonking herself down on the chair, “So … how was your evening ladies?”

“Who cares?!? How’s Chris? What happened?” Sophie almost yells.

“Yeah! Are you two getting married? You should get married!” Amy is squirming with excitement.

“Well we aren’t getting married yet Amy, but he did kiss me.”

Both Amy and Sophie jump up from the couch and start squealing like tweens at a Bieber concert.

“He kissed you! That’s so awesome! Oh my god he kissed you!” Amy squeals.

Sophie, while still bouncing in place, “This is so exciting! I’m so excited!”

Molly starts laughing at her crazy friends, bouncing up and down in excitement. They seem more excited than she was!

“He leaves tomorrow on a press tour for Winter Soldier. He’ll be away for two weeks. He’s even going to Australia!”

Both women are now in their respective spots on the couch, legs tucked under each other, pillows resting on their laps, leaning forward, giving Molly their full attention.

“Chris is so lovely you guys. Just, so, so lovely. He’s just … I don’t get it.”

“What don’t you get Molly?” Amy asks.

Sophie is nodding. “I know what you are going to say Molly, and don’t. He obviously sees what we see, that you are a wonderful, caring, intelligent and amazing woman. What’s not to like?”

“Yeah, Soph is right. All three of us have the tendency to compare ourselves to others. It's not good.”

Now Molly is nodding. “I know. But I still kinda freaked out on him a little.”

Amy and Sophie raised an eyebrow in unison.

Molly looks down at her hands. She brings them together and starts to play with the rings on her fingers. “Well, uh, Chris said he would have liked it if I was coming with him to Australia. And I kinda flipped a little. I told him I just don’t get it, I don't understand his interest in me. I mean look at him! He is FIIIIIINE. And I’m me. He’s a ball of talent, and I’m me. After I vented, I thought he was going to leave. He looked so stunned that I would even consider us being so widely different. I said I was plain. He said I was beautiful.”

“Squeeee! Chris said you were beautiful?? Oh Molly that’s so lovely!” Amy squealed.

“Chris is so patient with me you guys. He said he understands my feelings of self doubt, and he would like to show me how lovely he thinks I am, if I’ll let him.”

Sophie stands up in a rush. “You had better have told him you’ll let him Molly, or I’ll delete your AO3 account.”

“Calm yourself! I told him I’d let him! And you don’t even know my passwords Sophie, so whatever. But nice try.”

Sophie giggles and returns to her seat. “This is just so lovely Molly. Isn’t it lovely Amy? It’s so lovely!”

Amy is nodding her head furiously. “We are both so happy for you. It’s all we’ve been talking about since you were gone!”

Molly laughs. “Why doesn't that surprise me?”

“So what’s going to happen while he’s away Mol?” Amy asks.

“Well he said he’s keep in contact. He has my mobile number, my email address, my Twitter, so there are ways. But honestly, I think he’ll either be way too busy, or way too tired. I’m not expecting anything. Besides, it’s only two weeks! It’s not like we are DATING dating or anything.”

“He may surprise you Molly. Chris really sounds keen. But I get it. If you don’t expect anything, you won’t be disappointed if nothing happens.”

“Always the voice of reason Sophie” Molly says with a smile. “Do you think I should email Chris? Or text him? You know to let him know I really enjoyed tonight.”

“Have you already told him you had fun?” asks Amy.

“Yeah I did. Maybe I should just wait to see if he contacts me. Yeah. That’s what I’ll do”. Molly stands. “It’s been a big day ladies, I’m going to go get some sleep.”

“And dream about Chris?” Sophie asks with a raised eyebrow.

“Ooooooooooo Molly loves Chris! Molly loves Chris!” Amy chants in a childlike melody.

“Very funny ladies. Good night!”

Again in unison, Amy and Sophie wish Molly a good night and sweet dreams.

Once Molly reaches her room, she dumps her bag on the floor and walks over to her bed, where she sits with a flounce. She picks up her pillow, and holding it against her face, she squeals, releasing all the pent up energy from the evening.

Molly finishes her squeal just in time to hear her phone ping. Picking it up she sees a message from Chris.

**“Goodnight Beautiful xox”**


End file.
